


A Monday Without Pizza

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy und Wally treffen sich jeden Montag um Filme zu gucken und Pizza zu essen. Doch eines Tages gibt es keine Pizza, weswegen sich die Beiden wohl oder übel anders behelfen müssen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Monday Without Pizza

Es war Montagabend und Wally West befand sich auf dem Weg zu Roy Harper, um einen ihrer typischen Roy-Wally-Pizza-Fernseh-Montag-Abende zu verbringen. Sie hatten diese kleine Tradition entwickelt, nachdem Roy aufgehört hatte, Speedy – und damit Green Arrows Sidekick – zu sein. Ganz ehrlich, der Name war auch ziemlich blöd – sogar für einen Sidekick. Und da Roy sich so resolut dagegen wehrte, der Young Justice beizutreten, hatten sie eben einen anderen Weg finden müssen, um ihre Freundschaft durch regelmäßige Treffen zu pflegen. Dann war ihnen aufgefallen, dass sie ja einfach ihre Lieblingsserie zusammen gucken konnten, und dank Wallys Schnelligkeit war der Zeitpunkt – Montags um 20h – auch gar kein Problem. Sein Onkel Barry – alias The Flash – hatte nicht einmal ein Problem damit, wenn der junge Speedster über Nacht bei Roy blieb, so lange er am nächsten Morgen pünktlich in der Schule erschien.

Nun war letzte Woche das Staffelfinale gelaufen und Roy und Wally würden bis zum Sommer auf die nächste Staffel warten müssen, doch hatten die beiden Rotschöpfe beschlossen, sich trotzdem weiter zu treffen und einfach irgendeinen Film zu gucken. Im Notfall konnten sie ja auch einfach Roys Playstation benutzen, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben.

Daher stand Wally nun vor Roys Wohnung und war schon im Begriff zu klingeln, als ihm einfiel, dass der Ältere ihm ja letzte Woche einen Ersatzschlüssel gegeben hatte. Leicht grinsend griff er in seine Hosentasche und fischte das Stück Metall heraus, welches ihm Zugang zur Wohnung des jungen Mannes verschaffen sollte, der sich selbst Red Arrow nannte. Wally steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss, drehte ihn und grinste noch breiter, als die Tür nach einem leisen Klicken aufschwang. Roy würde wahrscheinlich innerhalb der nächsten fünf Sekunden bereuen, dass er ihm diesen Schlüssel gegeben hatte.

In einem Sekundenbruchteil hatte der Rothaarige die Tür hinter sich geschlossen und war ins Wohnzimmer geflitzt, wo er sich nun von hinten über die Rückseite der Couch lehnte und Roy über die Schulter sah, der gerade ein Angebot auf Ebay studierte. „Aha… Hotwheels“, kommentierte der Jüngere und Roy zuckte heftig zusammen. „Gottverdammt, Wally!“, rief er und klappte eilig seinen Laptop zu. „Kannst du dich nicht irgendwie bemerkbar machen, wenn du reinkommst?“

Wally lachte und ließ sich neben dem Älteren in die Polster fallen. „Hotwheels, Roy?“, fragte er schelmisch, ohne auf die vorherige Frage seines einzugehen. Hatte Roy wirklich vor, Spielzeugautos zu kaufen? „Ein Freund wollte wissen, ob man noch an ein paar der ganz Alten rankommt. Er ist Sammler…“, kam die gegrummelte Antwort. „Pff… jaja“, schnaubte Wally, gab sich dann aber mit dieser wenig glaubwürdigen Erklärung doch zufrieden. „Also, was machen wir jetzt? Und noch viel wichtiger: Wo ist die Pizza?“

Augenblicklich verzog Roy leicht das Gesicht. „Der Lieferservice war nicht erreichbar und irgendwer hat alle Tiefkühlpizzen im Supermarkt aufgekauft“, beichtete er dem Jüngeren, der ihn geschockt anstarrte. „Alle? Wer tut sowas?“, heulte Wally auf. „Keine Pizza? Aber ich hab doch Hunger!“ Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben! Ein Montag ohne Pizza war wie… die Justice League ohne Superman, oder Batman ohne Robin. Oder Red Arrow ohne Pfeile.

„Ich hab noch Lasagne von gestern“, versuchte Roy Wally zu beruhigen. „Und fünf Tüten Chips, die du ganz alleine aufessen darfst“ Sofort hellte sich Wallys Gesicht um einige hundert Watt auf. „Okay, akzeptiert“, strahlte er. „Gut“ Roy stand auf und ging zu seinem DVD-Regal hinüber. „Also, was wollen wir uns angucken?“ „Hast du Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht?“, wollte Wally wissen.

Roy drehte sich mit einem Blick zu ihm um, der aussah, als wolle er Wally erwürgen. Wann hatte Red Arrow den Batglare erlernt? „Fragst du mich ernsthaft, ob ich How To Train Your Dragon besitze? Lass uns doch bitte lieber Inception gucken…“ „Hast du es, oder hast du es nicht?“, beharrte Waly und Roy seufzte genervt auf. „Ja“, gab er zu. „Aber Wally…“ „Bitte“, bettelte der rothaarige Speedster und sah seinen Freund mit großen Hundeaugen an. „Na gut“, knurrte Roy. „Aber nur, weil es heute keine Pizza gibt“ „Cool!“, freute sich Wally und grinste den Älteren breit an. „Du bist der Beste!“ „…Ich dachte, das wäre Robin“, murmelte Roy, während er die DVD aus dem Regal nahm und in den Player schob. Wally lachte nur und griff nach einer der auf dem Tisch liegenden Chipstüten, um sie für den leichteren Verzehr in eine Schüssel umzufüllen. „Rob ist mein bester Freund. Und du bist… mein Lieblingsbogenschütze“

 

Einige Zeit später saßen die Beiden Chips futternd auf der Couch, während auf der Mattscheibe gerade Hiccup seine ersten Flugversuche mit Toothless machte.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte das auch“, seufzte Wally und Roy reichte ihm die Chips, während er den Jüngeren ungläubig ansah. „Fliegen? Wally, du kannst mit Schallgeschwindigkeit laufen und willst fliegen können? Hat der werte Herr sonst noch einen Wunsch?“ „Ja, Pizza“ „Sehr witzig“ Sie schwiegen einen Moment und verfolgten – mehr oder weniger, wie in Roys Fall – das Geschehen im Film.

„Du weißt ja gar nicht, wie gut du es hast“, murmelte Roy schließlich, was wiederum Wally dazu brachte, ihn von der Seite her irritiert anzusehen. „Hä?“, gab er wenig intelligent von sich. Was wollte der Andere ihm denn damit mitteilen? „Deine Superkräfte“, erklärte Roy zögernd. „Du hast diese Gaben und kannst Menschen damit helfen und ich muss mich auf meinen dummen, schwachen Körper verlassen. Das macht mich verrückt!“ „Wow, Roy… Bist du etwa eifersüchtig auf mich?“ „Neidisch, Wally, neidisch ist das richtige Wort“, korrigierte Roy. „Also wirklich“, seufzte der Speedster. „Dude, es gibt so viele Mitglieder der Justice League, die keine Superkräfte haben und sie alle tun trotzdem übermenschliches, um das Böse zu bekämpfen – du bist da keine Ausnahme. Wo kommen denn diese Komplexe jetzt plötzlich her?“ „Das warst du, falls ich dich daran erinnern darf. Du meintest, dass du fliegen können willst“, meinte Roy und Wally verzog das Gesicht. „Ups… Sorry. Aber lass mich dir eins sagen: Superkräfte haben auch eine ganze Menge Nachteile. Die Tatsache, dass man sich ständig verpflichtete fühlt, sie einzusetzen, um Anderen zu helfen, mit eingeschlossen. Aber wenn du unbedingt wissen willst, wie sich das ganze anfühlt, kann ich dich ja mal Huckepack nehmen“, schlug der Jüngere vor und grinste leicht. „Ach was“, wehrte Roy kopfschüttelnd ab. „Du kannst mich doch gar nicht tragen“ „Wollen wir wetten?“ Oh nein. Roy kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck von Wally nur zu gut.

Innerhalb von Millisekunden hatte der Rothaarige seinen Freund von der Couch gehoben, sodass Roy gar keine andere Wahl hatte, als sich auf Wallys Rücken festzuhalten. Weitere zehn Sekunden später, waren sie unten auf der Straße, wo Wally erst so richtig Gas gab. Ehe Roy sich versah, waren sie aus der Stadt heraus und schon auf halbem Weg nach Gotham.

Auf einem Feldweg mitten im Nirgendwo hielt Wally schließlich an und Roy taumelte mit weichen Knien zu einem nahen Baum, um sich abzustützen. „Alles in Ordnung?“, wollte Wally wissen, der ihm folgte. „Ja“, antwortete der Ältere. „Meine Beine zittern nur etwas. Junge, du bist wirklich gut darin, andere zu überrumpeln“ „Du wirst einfach nur alt, Roy“, grinste Wally und der Andere schnaubte. „Idiot“ „Ich hab dich auch lieb“, kommentierte der Jüngere die Beleidigung. „Gut zu wissen“, seufzte Roy und löste sich nun von dem Baum.

„Bist du jetzt von deinem Wunsch geheilt?“, wollte Wally wissen, während er beobachtete, wie der Ältere vorsichtig ein paar Schritte machte. „Wo denkst du hin?“ Nun schlich sich auch ein kleines Grinsen auf Roys Lippen. „Nur weil ich mit deiner Geschwindigkeit nicht klar komme? Vergiss es! Dafür bin ich einer der besten Bogenschützen der Welt“ „Stimmt auch wieder“, lenkte Wally ein.

Roy kam auf den Jüngeren zu. „So, und jetzt darfst du mich den ganzen Weg wieder zurück schleppen. Es wird nämlich bald dunkel und kleine Jungs wie du gehören dann ins Bett.“ „Ich bin 15!“, protestierte Wally empört. „Ja, und damit immer noch drei Jahre jünger als ich“ „Rob ist 13 und den schickt auch keiner um 9 ins Bett“ „Kid, hast du beim Laufen deinen Humor verloren?“, schnaubte Roy und schüttelte den Kopf. Wally hatte Witze auch schon mal schneller verstanden. „Muss mir wohl abhanden gekommen sein, ja“ Nun grinste der Rothaarige wieder und auch Roys Mundwinkel zuckten leicht.

„Dann steig mal auf“, meinte Wally und deutete auf seinen Rücken, was Roy mit einem genervten Augenverdrehen quittierte. „Tolle Aussage, Wally“ „Dude, was du schon wieder denkst…“

Damit war das Gespräch beendet, Wally nahm den Älteren wieder huckepack – Roy hoffte wirklich, dass der Rothaarige sich nicht überhob – und auf ging es, zurück in Richtung Star City.

 

Kurz vor dem Haus, in dem Roys Apartment lokalisiert war, fiel Wally in einer Seitengasse eine Gruppe dunkel gekleideter Männer auf, die ein Pärchen bedrohte. Er stoppte ab – rutschte natürlich noch zwei Meter weiter – und Roy glitt automatisch vom Rücken des Jüngeren, ging auf die fünf Männer zu, die einen Teenager und seine Freundin eingekesselt hatten.

„Gib uns dein Geld und das Mädchen, dann darfst du gehen“

„Erzähl keine Scheiße“, kommentierte Roy, als er den Sprecher mit einem gezielten Handkantenschlag in den Nacken ausknockte. Wally hatte in der selben Zeit zwei der Angreifer zu Fall gebracht und war frontal in den Dritten geschlittert, sodass dieser gegen die Wand prallte und Wally zu Boden ging. Für mehr Beobachtungen hatte Roy keine Zeit – er hatte den letzten der ursprünglichen Fünf aus den Augen gelassen, was sich nun in einem harten Schlag mit einer Brechstange rächte.

Taumelnd wich Roy zurück und hielt sich die schmerzende Seite. Dieser Kerl war sowas von tot! Gottverdammt, hoffentlich hatte er ihm keine Rippe gebrochen!

Roy sah zur Seite und begegnete dem panischen Blick des Jungen, den sie hier verteidigten. „Verschwindet!“, zischte Roy ihm und seiner Freundin zu. „Wir kommen mit denen schon klar“ Dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Gegner zu und trat diesem gegen den Knöchel, sodass er ebenfalls unsanft Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machte. Leider verlor Roy dadurch auch sein Gleichgewicht. Aufgrund seiner schmerzenden rechten Seite rappelte er sich bedeutend langsamer auf als sein Widersacher und fand sich plötzlich im Schatten des über ihm Stehenden wieder. Fuck! Er wusste schon, warum er eigentlich ein Distanzkämpfer war – auch wenn dies nun nicht als Ausrede für sein Versagen dienen durfte.

Er biss die Zähne zusammen und stieß die Beinen nach oben, mit den Füßen direkt in den Unterleib des dunkel Gekleideten, der stöhnend zur Seite wegkippte. Die Brechstange fiel klirrend zu Boden. Roy stand langsam auf, sich an der Wand abstützend, als Wally auf ihn zugerannt kam. „Scheiße, Roy, bist du in Ordnung?“

Der Angesprochene nickte leicht. „Ich bin zwar nicht Superman, aber so ein kleiner Schlag mit einer Brechstange haut mich nicht um“, log er leichthin. „Jetzt spiel hier nicht den unverwundbaren Helden“, murmelte Wally und verdrehte die Augen, während er sein Handy zückte. „Ich ruf jetzt die Polizei und dann gehen wir zu deiner Wohnung zurück“ „Und lassen diese Idioten hier einfach so liegen? Hast du nicht irgendwas vergessen, Wally?“, grinste Roy halbherzig und deutete auf ihre fünf Widersacher, die immer noch ohnmächtig beziehungsweise leise stöhnend auf dem Boden herumlagen. „Ups“, sagte Wally und drückte seinem Freund das Handy in die Hand. „Du telefonierst mit den Cops, ich kümmer mich um unsere neuen Freunde.“

Roy blinzelte irritiert und hielt sich dann das Handy ans Ohr. Es tutete zwei Mal, dann meldete sich eine Frauenstimme: „Star City Police Department“ „Wir haben hier fünf Unruhestifter, die ein junges Pärchen bedroht haben. Metropolitan Road Ecke 97. Straße in einer Seitengasse“ Eine kurze Pause entstand. „Die Kollegen sind auf dem Weg“, meldete die Beamte dann. „Wie ist ihr Name, Sir?“ „Red Arrow“, antwortete Roy und legte auf. „Lass uns gehen“, sagte er zu Wally, der schon beim Wort „Department“ mit seiner Aufgabe fertig gewesen war. Der Jüngere grinste ihn breit an. „Du hättest einfach nur auflegen können… Aber nein, Red Arrow muss sich ja einen Namen machen“, stichelte er. Roy verpasste dem Jüngeren einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. „Halt die Klappe, Kid Mouth“

Er humpelte zum Ausgang der Gasse, während er sich ein Mal mehr innerlich dafür auslachte, dass er gerade eine Brechstange in die Seite bekommen hatte. Von einem Typen, den er normalerweise in weniger als drei Sekunden ohne Mühe ausgeknockt hätte. Aber wenn man keinen Bogen dabei hatte, hatte man eben keinen Bogen dabei, Superheld hin oder her.

 

„Wir sollten dich in ein Krankenhaus bringen. Oder wenigstens zum Mount Justice“ „Ich hab mir nichts gebrochen, Wally! Ein, zwei Tage ohne Prügeleien und ich werd nicht mal mehr spüren, dass meine Rippen heute Freundschaft mit einem Stück Metall geschlossen haben“

Roy fühlte sich versucht, das Kühlpack, das er sich an die Seite hielt, nach dem Rotschopf zu werfen. Er hatte weder Lust auf überfürsorgliche Ärzte und Krankenschwestern, die dumme Fragen stellten, noch auf Batman und Red Tornado, die um ihn herumscharwenzeln und im schlimmsten Fall sogar noch Green Arrow alarmieren würden. Nein, darauf konnte er wirklich sehr gut verzichten. Wally allerdings schien ganz anderer Meinung zu sein, denn er nervte den Älteren schon seit über fünfzehn Minuten mit dem dämlichen Vorschlag, sich in medizinische Behandlung zu geben.

„Aber wie kannst du dir so sicher sein? Du bist doch kein Arzt!“, jammerte Wally und Roy, der ausgestreckt auf der Couch lag und von dort aus zusah, wie der aufgeregte Speedster im Raum herumrannte, verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Ich bin lange genug jeden Tag unterwegs, um das Böse zu bekämpfen, dass ich inzwischen eine Prellung von einem Bruch unterscheiden kann, Kleiner. Wenigstens das lernt man…“ Er winkte den Jüngeren zu sich heran und obwohl Wally alles andere als begeistert von dem Gedanken zu sein schien, Roys Verletzung einfach so auf sich zu beruhen zu lassen, kam er schließlich doch zur Couch hinüber und ließ sich zu Roys Füßen in die Polster sinken. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Wally“, meinte Roy, während er sich mit der linken Hand durch die Haare fuhr. „Ich werde weder sterben, noch mir irgendwelche inneren Organe verletzen. Und außerdem war es meine eigene Schuld.“ Er seufzte, griff nach der letzten Chipstüte, die noch auf dem Tisch lag, und warf sie dem Rothaarigen zu. „Iss, ich kann mir ziemlich gut vorstellen, dass du einen Mordshunger haben musst“ „Aber-“ „Iss die verdammten Chips, sonst stopf‘ ich dir das Kühlpack in den Mund!“ Wally starrte seinen Freund einen Moment lang geschockt an, dann riss er die Chipstüte auf und begann vorsichtig, deren Inhalt zu verspeisen. „Du kannst manchmal echt furchteinflößend sein“, murmelte er zwischen zwei Chips und schob die Unterlippe vor. Roy grinste. „Das war Sinn der Sache.“

Der Bogenschütze beobachtete den Jüngeren eine Zeit lang, wie er die Chips in sich hineinstopfte. „Tut mir echt leid, dass ich keine Pizza da hatte“, sagte er schließlich und erntete dafür einen Blick von Wally, der wahrscheinlich andeuten sollte, dass der Jüngere Roys mentale Gesundheit anzweifelte. „Das ist grade sowas von nebensächlich!“, schnaubte Wally und schüttelte den Kopf. „Roy, dir hat ein Verbrecher mit einer Brechstange die Rippen zertrümmert“ „Hat er nicht und jetzt sei still“ Roy hielt warnend das Kühlpack hoch. Wally gab wohl wirklich nie auf. Verdammter, penetranter Speedster. 

Wally schwieg einen Moment und aß noch einige Chips, bevor er sich wieder sicher genug zu fühlen schien um etwas sagen zu können – der Gedanke, ein Kühlpack in den Rachen geschoben zu bekommen war wahrscheinlich sehr, sehr furchteinflößend. „Wollen wir den Film noch zu Ende gucken?“, fragte er schließlich und Roy fühlte sich versucht, zu lachen. „Wenn es dich glücklich macht…“ Er griff nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete den Film wieder ein, der in ihrer Abwesenheit natürlich weiter gelaufen war und von Wally ausgeschaltet worden war, nachdem sie zurückgekehrt waren.

„Hahaha, spul mal bitte zurück!“, rief Wally plötzlich und Roy sah den Jüngeren verwirrt an. Was war denn jetzt los? Er drückte die Rewind-Taste, bis Wally „Stopp! Da ist es!“ brüllte und er automatisch auf Pause drückte. Nun begann auch Roy zu lachen, als er sah, was Wally gemeint hatte. Das Gesicht, dass Hiccup in dem Standbild machte, war so unglaublich dumm, dass der Bogenschütze gar nicht erst versuchte, sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. Womit er allerdings nicht gerechnet hatte war, dass dabei seine rechte Seite heftig zu schmerzen begann. „Hahahah- AU! Fuck!“ Er verzog das Gesicht und warf das Kühlpack beiseite. Half ja sowieso nicht.

Plötzlich beugte sich Wally mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck über ihn. „Hey, alles okay?“, fragte er und Roy nickte langsam. „J-ja. Alles klar“ „Sieht aber nicht so aus“ „Lachen ist einfach nichts für mich“, grinste der Ältere halbherzig, doch an Wallys zweifelnder Miene änderte sich dadurch nichts. „Roy, ich weiß nicht, ob es wirklich so eine gute Idee ist, wenn du-“ „Wally, sei endlich still“ „Aber-“

Okay, was genug war, war genug! Roy richtete sich auf, in dem er sich mit dem linken Arm aufstützte und verschloss dem Jüngeren mit der einzigen Methode den Mund, die ihm gerade übrig blieb: mit einem Kuss. Das würde ja wohl reichen, um den Speedster zum Schweigen zu bringen! Das Ganze war zwar so nicht geplant gewesen, aber wer nicht hören wollte, musste eben fühlen können.

„Mfffgggnn“, machte Wally. „R-roy, was-?“ „Shhht…“ Auch er konnte hartnäckig sein. Er überbrückte den, zugebenermaßen sehr kleinen, Raum zwischen ihnen erneut und war ernsthaft ein wenig überrascht, als Wally den Kuss nach einigen Sekunden erwiderte. Ohne es wirklich bewusst entschieden zu haben löste Roy seine rechte Hand von seiner Seite und legte sie in den Nacken des Jüngeren, verkrallte sich in den flammend roten Haaren um ihn noch näher an sich heran zu ziehen. Vergessen waren die Schmerzen, vergessen war der Film, vergessen war jeder Wunsch nach Superkräften.

„Das wollte ich schon ewig machen“, murmelte Roy gegen Wallys Lippen, der ob dieser Aussage überrascht aufkeuchte. „W-warum hast du nie was gesagt?“, wollte er wissen. Roy wanderte mit seinen Küssen vom Mundwinkel des Jüngeren über seine Wange zum Hals, bevor er antwortete. „Dein Onkel hätte mich wahrscheinlich umgebracht“ „Ahh… ich bin… alt genug“ Roy sparte sich die Bemerkung, dass er 18 war. Das war momentan sehr sehr unwichtig. Der Ältere platzierte einen Kuss mitten auf Wallys sommersprossengesprenkelter Nase. „Wally, du bist der große Frauenaufreißer der Young Justice, du bist der letzte, von dem man erwartet, dass er sich auf etwas mit einem Mann einlässt“, sagte er und fuhr sanft durch die Haare des Jüngeren, welcher ein wenig schief grinste. „Ich bin bi. Wird ja wohl nicht verboten sein“ „Ganz und gar nicht“

Roy küsste den Jüngeren erneut verlangend auf die Lippen und strich um Einlass bittend mit seiner Zunge über dessen weichen Lippen, welcher ihm nach einem fast unmerklichen Zögern seitens Wally gewährt wurde. Würde Roy den Rothaarigen nicht schon so lange kennen, wäre es ihm höchstwahrscheinlich überhaupt nicht aufgefallen, doch selbst der kurze Sekundenbruchteil, den Wally in seiner Zurückhaltung gebraucht hatte, offenbarte sich Roy. Wally war halt nicht ganz so hundertprozentig selbstsicher, wie er immer tat. Allerdings kehrte besagte Selbstsicherheit in regelmäßigen Abständen sehr schnell wieder zurück, wie sich sehr deutlich zeigte, als der Jüngere Roy sanft in die Unterlippe biss und dann vorsichtig mit seiner Zungenspitze gegen die des Älteren stupste. Roy grinste leicht und fuhr mit der linken Hand den Rücken des Speedster hinunter, spielte leicht mit dem Saum seines T-Shirts und ließ schließlich seine Finger darunter schlüpfen.

Ein leichtes Zusammenzucken war die Reaktion auf die Berührung des Älteren. Wally krallte sich in Roys Rücken und der Bogenschütze grinste leicht. „Na, schon genug?“, fragte er und knabberte leicht am Ohrläppchen des Rothaarigen. „Nng… nein“, kam es atemlos von Wally und Roy lachte leise. Also konnte er dies wohl als Zustimmung nehmen, dass er weiter machen durfte. „Aber du sagst bescheid wenn… es dir zuviel wird, okay?“, bat er und Wally nickte nur, da er seiner Stimme nicht wirklich traute.

Der Jüngere schien jedoch immer mutiger zu werden und fuhr leicht mit seinen Händen unter Roys Shirt. Dieser zuckte leicht zusammen und sog scharf die Luft ein, als Wally seine rechte Seite berührte, weshalb sich der Rothaarige sofort zurück zog. „Oh Gott, tut mir leid, ich hab total-“ Roy brachte den überreagierenden Speedster mit einem schnellen Kuss zum Schweigen. „Es ist nichts passiert, Wally“, versicherte er ihm. „Außerdem ist das irgendwie… geil?“ Er konnte sich ein leicht dreckiges Grinsen nicht verkneifen und Wally, der inzwischen halb unter dem Älteren lag, blinzelte verwirrt zu ihm hoch. Roy fand es zwar selber ein wenig zweifelhaft, dass er nun unter die Masochisten gegangen zu sein schien, aber es waren wahrscheinlich mehr Wallys Berührungen als die Schmerzen, die er dabei als so erregend empfand.

Er küsste sich langsam am Hals des Jüngeren hinunter zum Schlüsselbein, wo er leicht an Wallys Haut knabberte. Allerdings musste er dafür leicht den Ausschnitt des T-Shirts seines Freundes herunterschieben. Mhm, irgendwie war dieser Stoff sehr störend. Er ließ seine Finger wieder zum Saum besagten Shirts wandern und zog es sanft nach oben über Wallys Kopf, der eilig mithalf, nachdem ihm klar geworden war, was Roy vorhatte. Kaum landete das rote Kleidungsstück auf dem Boden merkte Roy auch schon, wie Wally leicht an Roys eigenem Shirt zog und er entledigte sich diesem leicht grinsend. Wally ließ seine Finger über den definierten Oberkörper des Älteren gleiten, als dieser sich leicht vorbeugte und einen Kuss direkt neben dem linken Auge des Speedsters platzierte. 

Dann traf die nackte Haut ihrer Oberkörper aufeinander und Wally gab eine Art Kieksen von sich, das Roy zu einem rauen Lachen reizte. Wally krallte sich in die Oberarme des Älteren, während dieser den Weg seiner Kussspur von eben fortsetzte und quer über die Brust des Rothaarigen immer wieder kleine Küsse platzierte. Dabei wanderte er langsam immer weiter nach unten, bis er beim Bauchnabel angekommen war. Dann ließ er wieder vom Oberkörper Wallys ab und widmete sich lieber erneut der Aufgabe, die Mundhöhle des Rothaarigen zu erkunden. Überfordern wollte er den Kleineren nämlich auf keinen Fall.

Der Körper des Jüngeren war um so vieles zierlicher als der des drei Jahre älteren Bogenschützen, was auch Wally feststellte, als er bewundernd über die Muskeln des Älteren fuhr. „Du bist auch ohne Superkräfte verdammt sexy“, bemerkte er, als sie sich für einen Moment voneinander lösten und Roy grinste leicht. „Tja, man kann eben keine Stadt beschützen, ohne dabei ein bisschen an Muskelmasse zuzulegen“ Insgeheim war er sogar ziemlich stolz auf seine Muskeln, aber sollte er das jemals laut aussprechen, würde ihn wahrscheinlich die gesamte Superheldengemeinschaft als Macho abstempeln.

Roy ließ seine Hand über den Oberkörper wandern, malte feine Muster auf das Sixpack des Jüngeren, das zwar nicht ganz so ausgesprägt war wie sein eigenes, aber definitiv doch sehr ansehnlich war. Als seine Finger bei der Hose des Jüngeren ankamen, sah er stumm und fragend hoch in Wallys Augen. Der Kleinere schluckte ganz leicht, nickte aber und Roy öffnete langsam den Reißverschluss an Wallys Jeans, bevor er sie ihm sanft von den Hüften zog und damit ein Paar roter Boxershorts enthüllte. Die Jeans landete vergessen auf dem Boden, während Roy Wally musterte und seine Fingerspitzen über den roten Stoff der Boxershorts tanzen ließ. Die Beule, die Wallys Erregung ausmachte, war nicht zu übersehen und schon als Roy mit seiner Hand hauchzart darüber fuhr, stöhnte der Jüngere leise auf.

Sich darauf verlassend, dass Wally ihn stoppen würde, wenn er zu weit ging, griff Roy vorsichtig nach dem Bund der Boxershorts und zog sie ein Stück nach unten, entblößte den Hüftknochen des Speedsters und hauchte einen Kuss darauf. Wally gab ein Geräusch von sich, das wie eine Mischung aus Quietschen und Keuchen klang und verkrallte seine Hand im Haar des Älteren, während dieser die letzte Barriere an Stoff immer weiter, Zentimeter um Zentimeter von den Hüften des Jüngeren zog. Schließlich lag Wally vollkommen entblößt vor ihm und Roy ließ seine Augen über den – für ihn vollkommen erscheinenden – Körper des Speedsters wandern. Wally beobachtete mit rot angelaufenem Gesicht und beschämt geschlossenen Augen, wie der Ältere ihn musterte und Roy konnte sich ein leises, raues Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Du bist wunderschön“, sagte er leise.

Wally lächelte ein wenig unsicher und versuchte seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen, indem er am Gürtel von Roys Hose herumnestelte – denn im Gegensatz zu Wally war dieser noch zur Hälfte bekleidet. Roy legte seine Hände auf die des Jüngeren und half ihm, die Schnalle und den Reißverschluss zu öffnen und im Folgenden die Hose abzustreifen. Die Boxershorts folgte auf dem Fuße und nun war Wally an der Reihe, Roy anzustarren. „Wow“, murmelte er und Roy konnte nicht anders, er musste einfach grinsen. „Like what you see?“, fragte er und Wally nickte, fast schon benommen. „Definitiv“ Roy lachte leise und küsste den Jüngeren kurz, bevor er sich erneut Wallys Bauchnabel widmete und von dort nach kurzer Zeit in tiefere Regionen wanderte.

Als er, fast wie zufällig, mit den Lippen die Erregung des Rothaarigen streifte, stöhnte dieser auf und hob leicht das Becken an, drängte sich dem Älteren schon fast entgegen, der diese Reaktion mit einem Schlucken registrierte. Warum war Wally nur so verdammt heiß?

Er spürte, wie der Jüngere sich in die Haare an seinem Hinterkopf krallte und unverständliche Worte stammelte. Das einzige, was er heraushören konnte waren die Worte „Roy“, „Jetzt“ und „Bitte“, was er einfach mal als Aufforderung interpretierte, weiter zu machen. Er hauchte ganz leicht einen Kuss auf die Eichel des Rothaarigen, der eine Art Knurren von sich gab und seinen Druck auf Roys Kopf verstärkte. Dieser grinste leicht in sich hinein und stupste dann mit seiner Zunge gegen das Glied des Jüngeren – einfach nur, um ihn zu ärgern – bevor er es in den Mund nahm und vorsichtig zu Saugen begann. Er konnte spüren, wie Wally über seine Schulter kratzte und mit dem Bein gegen Roys rechte Seite stieß, was den Schmerz sofort wieder aufflammen ließ. Roy krümmte sich leicht, ließ Wally aber keine Gelegenheit, sich dadurch aus irgendetwas herauszuwinden und fuhr schnell in seiner Tätigkeit fort, den Jüngeren zu verwöhnen.

Die Welt verschwamm zu einer Mixtur aus Farben, für Roy gab es nur noch Wally, der sich ihm knurrend entgegendrängte und immer wieder laut Aufstöhnte.

Roy wusste nicht, ob Minuten oder Stunden vergangen waren, doch zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt schien es, als würde Wally die Kontrolle über seinen Körper verlieren, er konnte fühlen, wie der Jüngere vibrierte und wusste, was auf ihn zukam. Einen Herzschlag später ergoss sich Wally in seinen Mund und Roy konnte gar nicht anders, als zu schlucken.

Mit einem dreckigen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht hob er seinen Kopf und krabbelte ein Stück höher, küsste Wally, der schwer atmete und den Älteren aus glasigen Augen anstarrte, lange auf den Mund. „Gottverdammt Wally“, raunte Roy. „Du schmeckst verdammt gut“ Daraufhin erschien auch ein Grinsen auf Wallys Gesicht – welcher sich langsam wieder zu fangen schien. „Ich nehme das einfach mal als Kompliment…“

Sie blieben eine Weile nebeneinander liegen, bis Roy sich schließlich aufrappelte und die Hand nach dem Kleineren ausstreckte, um ihm ebenfalls hoch zu helfen. „Was jetzt?“, wollte Wally wissen, während er sich von Roy hochziehen ließ. „Wir gehen Duschen“, verkündete dieser, während er über den Hals des Jüngeren fuhr. „Und außerdem“, raunte er in sein Ohr. „Muss ich dir noch einen Knutschfleck verpassen.“

Oh ja, Wally gehörte jetzt ihm. Und das konnte ruhig jeder wissen.

**Author's Note:**

> Ereignisse teilweise inspiriert vom Twitter YJ Rollenspiel. (Daher kommt das mit der Pizza am Montag usw).   
> Fffff ich hab übrigens eigentlich keine Ahnung, wo Roy wohnt. Aber Star City erschien mir plausibel. XD


End file.
